Vavorkx Chronicles 2: End of a Friend
"You thought it was over? It has just begun!"-Unknown being. Introduction Far off at a matoran village. Vavorkx has only just defeated the Toa of Death. Yet he has not regained his honor. What if, it wasn't over? What if, it has only begun? Let's find out! Chapter one: Trouble is Brewing Vavorkx walked through the matoran village. It was a day after the ceremony had ended and Toa Kanohi and his other new friends had spread out acrooss Karda Nui. As he walked, Vavorkx wondered why he had not regained his honor. What do I need to do to get my honor back? He asked himself. Then the sound of a crush brought Vavorkx alert. Looking around he realized he had walked near a matoran village, and one of the matoran had dropped something. Vavorkx sighed and walked on as the embarrassed matoran started to pick up the scattered contents. He was just about to walk away from the village when a matoran came running up to him. "Vavorkx?" Asked the matoran as he rested to get his breath back. "Yes?" Answered Vavorkx. "I have a message for you from The King of Heroes." "Okay, what is it?" Asked Vavorkx, a little surprised. The matoran quickly told him that a Rouge Toa was attacking a nearby village. And with him was a shadow matoran with useful information. "Which way?" Vavorkx asked when the matoran was fineshed. The matoran pointed and Vavorkx drew his sword and jumped. In the air he opened his wings and started to fly where the matoran had pointed. I wonder what the Rouge Toa is doing by attacking a village? He wondered. It long until Vavorkx came in sight of the village. Flying above the village it looked like it had been attack in some places but he didn't see anyone. Vavorkx landed at a place where the most damage was and there he found prints in the ground but nothing any bigger. The shadow matoran and the Rouge Toa were gone. "Did he leave?" Asked Vavorkx to a matoran who had just came out of hiding inside a house. "I think so," he said in a frightened voice. "Do you know why he came here?" "No," said the matoran in the same voice. Vavorkx sighed. "Better let the King of Heroes know." And opening up is wings again, he flew away. Farther off where the Toa of Death died... A giant hand reaches out from the energized protodermis. As it grabs the ledge it pulls itself out of the substance. It stands up and grabs its new weapon out of the pool. Then he stares into the distance with dark, red eyes and says, "It's not over, it has only begun." Then it walks off toward its old base. Chapter two: A New Life As Vavorkx reaches the base he notices the Alliance of Heros was already in a meeting. Toa Kanohi and Voltrakx were seeted to the left and right of the meeting room, the King of Heros was sitting at the opposite end of Vavorkx. "Welcome, old Friend." Said Voltrakx as he stood up and knuckled Vavorkx. "Good seeing you too." Responds Vavorkx. "No 'hi' for me?" Says Kanohi. "Kanohi!" Yells Vavorkx as he runs and hugs her. As they depart they blush. "clears throat, Well I'm glad you're all here. I believe all of you know why this meeting was assembled?" Says the King of Heros. "Is it about the Rogue Toa?" Asks Vavorkx. "Yes, it is, Kanohi and Voltrakx have encountered him, also they've seen Kant the shadow matoran. I'm assuming you have as well?" Responds the King of Heros. "Yes sir, he attacked a village not too long ago." Replies Vavorkx. "He could't have gone far." Announces Voltrakx. "True, Vavorkx and Kanohil, you two shall go east; Voltrakx and I, west." Says the King of Heros. "What about North and South?" Asks Kanohi. "Those are reserved for two special people." Answers the King of Heros. "Who?" Asks Vavorkx. "Us." Responds two beings. "No way." Says an astonished Voltrakx. ----- The Rogue Toa lands with Kant on his back near a cave entrance. "Where do you's takes me?" Asks Kant. "To my master." Answers the Rogue Toa. "Who's that." Asks Kant. "That would be me." Responds Warlord in a way that shakes the cave. "Ahh, now I understand's." Says Kant. "Do you Kant? Do you really." Says Warlord in a disturbing manner. Then he reaches out to Kant as the Rogue Toa turns away hearing screams of agony as he stairs out into the sky. "What have I become?" Thinks the Rogue Toa. Category:Vizserk Category:Stories